


strawberries taste how lips do

by rubycrowned



Category: 1D - Fandom, One Direction, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 12:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubycrowned/pseuds/rubycrowned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>and you will never know just how beautiful you are to me. but maybe i'm just in love</p>
            </blockquote>





	strawberries taste how lips do

**Author's Note:**

> ziam drabble that is pure fluff when the boys have a perfect summer's day.
> 
> i blame sharon.
> 
> (also yes both the title and summary are butchered ed sheeran lyrics. from different songs. 'little bird' and 'wake me up' respectively. so sue me)

it's late afternoon, light just beginning to turn soft and yellowed, filtering through the trees of the park and embracing zayn's exposed skin.

niall's asleep under the shade of a huge oak, and soon he'll wake from the chill that's just beginning to tint the air to find pale skin stained pink from his knees down where they had been left open to the reach of the mid-summer sun.

louis, for once, is settled, calm; embracing the peace of the day and soaking warmth from the ground. every now and then he looks over to harry and, even behind the aviators which drown his face, his expression visibly softens, and he looks a little as if he needs that solid earth beneath him, something to anchor him when he's surrounded by a boy who threatens to spirit him away.

harry is the most energetic of them all; the only one not turned lethargic under the heat of the day and the exertion of _friendsfoodfun_. he's still wielding his vintage video cam; peering through the lens and claiming to be recording today for the history books because today requires documenting ( _why today, haz?_ louis had asked him, gentle and lips the tiniest bit puffy from where harry had insisted on removing every last trace of whipped cream from lunch. and harry had smiled and zayn thinks maybe the whole world paused for a second at the sight;  _we're happy_ ).

liam looks to be off in his own little world, maybe a fairy tale, as he plucks absently at the grass next to him with a small smile lifting his lips and a quiet tune trembling through them. they've teased louis that he's their very own peter pan, and maybe louis _could_  lead them anywhere, but liam is anything but a lost boy. zayn knows that liam is the headliner, the main act, and if others can't see that then maybe they don't deserve to. all the more for him.

and zayn. maybe zayn's a little in love as a breeze starts to pick at the napkins still spread on the blanket by the picnic basket from hours before, and the song of the birds seems to harmonise with the hum of liam's voice and the beat of zayn's heart. a little in love with the way liam's feet are resting in zayn's lap and tap out a soothing and familiar rhythm into zayn's thigh; one which echoes  _minesafehome_ only to be carried away on the breeze like a secret. a little in love with liam's soft tangle of hair which is catching the light, still growing out into a length which zayn can twirl around his fingers, that he can grip, in which he can find his own anchor.

a little in love in a way which feels too big for zayn to possible hold within him, which he fully expects to radiate in every move he makes and every syllable he utters.

harry swings his camera from the sight of the leaves and speckled light rustling above them down to liam, whose oblivious features zayn wants to trace with fingertips on skin and charcoal on paper and maybe to play on repeat on his screen when the sun has set and the sky has darkened.

but even liam notices the lens when its less than an arm's length from his face. and harry is curls and dimples as he laughs at liam's surprise, but liam is sunshine and everything zayn's ever wanted and somehow now  _has_ and it's less thought than instinct when zayn surges up and over liam's body to plant a kiss on his cheek. it's quick and it's not well aimed and it's more play than passion but zayn winds up on his back in the grass, side-glued-to-side with liam, and it feels a little like belonging.

and liam might swoon and giggle for the camera, but he shoves harry off - pushing him to go film the spider niall's at risk of inhaling - and rolls to his side so his head is above zayn's, and the remnants of sun light liam with an honest to god halo.

"hi."

"hi."

and liam's lips are on his, warm and familiar and sweet, still lingering strawberry on zayn's tongue.

it's not the first and it's not the last and it might not be caught on film as evidence if ever it's needed.

but it's sun and it's summer and it's  _liamandzayn._

and zayn might be a little a lot in love.

**Author's Note:**

> sigh.


End file.
